


ends this way

by sillyputty



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Dubious Consent, M/M, Risk Aware Consensual Kink, Torture, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-23 04:10:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9640139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sillyputty/pseuds/sillyputty
Summary: Ganon chuckled. "What would you do, boy, if I told you to get back on your knees, right now? All this time you spend defying me, all these years. I've always been the only one who knows what you need."this is self-indulgent porn and nothing else.





	

"I warned you it would end this way, boy."

The Hylian opened his eyes and tried to focus. He was upright, but he couldn't manage to move. His legs were shackled to the floor, speared a shoulder-width apart. The shackles were thick, heavy metal, and bolted securely. His arms were chained above his head, also spread open. They felt as if they were stretched too far, as if the chains had been designed for a taller person. That seemed strange, however; it wasn't the first time Link had found himself chained in this dungeon.

He recalled the fight that had led up to this. It had been a matter of being overwhelmed, and not much else. He hadn't faced Ganon directly. He hadn't really _intended_ to. He hadn't come here to the desert to fight. He had come because of a shadow that grew in the east. Despite knowing that Ganon was not directly involved, he knew that the Gerudo king had untoward dealings with people - and other beings - outside of Hyrule. Ganon _had_ sent him a warning, when he had crossed into Gerudo territory. A messenger bearing an axe had cautioned that he had no safe passage, and would meet only with punishment if he stayed in the desert. He'd done his best to go unnoticed, and to sneak into the palace grounds, but he had been caught. Ganon was able to track the piece of the Triforce lodge in his hand, and too many conjured monsters barred his path. Even the Hero of Time had his limits, and he had not been able to fend them all off. He had fought to unconsciousness, and now he found himself a prisoner.

"Let me go," he finally said, thickly. He was met, unsurprisingly, with laughter.

"I think not. Tell me, boy, why you thought you could ignore my warning?"

"Tell me what is going on in the east," Link responded, not bothering with Ganon's question.

"Strange, that you would come so far opposite of the problem you seek to solve. It is not my doing."

"That isn't why I came. You must know what it is."

"No matter if I do. I have no patience for your accusations. These are my lands, and you come to accuse me, _here_? Very foolish of you. I've already wasted enough effort detaining you. Your questions do not matter to me."

"Why not let me go then?" the boy asked, warily. He strained against his bonds, unable to accept them entirely now that he was fully conscious.

"If I'm going to waste my time with you, I'm going to get something enjoyable out of it. In this case, I think teaching you to heed my warnings will do."

Link felt goosebumps rise on his skin at those words. Not wanting to show _Ganon_ his fear, however, he raised his chin defiantly. He said nothing, determined to take whatever punishment the Gerudo king meted out. If he could hold out through this, he would ask again what Ganon knew. If Ganon would still tell him nothing, he would leave and head east. Either outcome was likely. The Hylian steeled himself for the sting of the whip as Ganon disappeared from his sight. He was prepared for that.

He was _not_ prepared for what actually came.

There was a sound of something turning, of metal against metal, almost the way the mechanism of a drawbridge would sound. Link felt his arms move, up and out, as they were pulled further away from his body. At first, it was only uncomfortable. Then, suddenly, as the when mechanism turned again, discomfort turned into pain. The muscles stretched too far, pulled so that any further could begin to tear them. Tendons in the boy's shoulders strained, and he felt the bones move in their sockets. He bit down against a cry of pain. Sweat broke out across his forehead. He couldn't fight against the chains like this. His whole body felt pulled taut. Even his legs seemed strained against the shackles.

After a full minute, Ganon spoke. "I want to hear you _scream_ , boy," he said, and the wheels turned again.

The muscles in Link's arms burned, and he could feel them start to give. Ganon had turned the device only slightly further. Still, stubbornly, Link clamped his mouth shut to hold back the sound, though it was a hard effort. Of course, Ganon was less than satisfied. The wheel inched further, and the boy's body stretched with it. Mere centimetres were enough, and muscles began to tear in earnest. No amount of clenching his jaw was enough, and finally a scream tore from his throat, echoing in the near-empty room. Tears slid unnoticed down his cheeks, leaking from the corners of his tightly-closed eyes. He was so focused on the pain, radiating outward from his arms, that he didn't notice Ganon walk up to him again.

The Gerudo king's hand twisted in the boy's hair and jerked his head back, eliciting another cry. "I think I'll leave you like this for a bit. Leave you to wallow in your pain."

Link tried to shake his head in protest, but Ganon still held him, and all it did was hurt.

"No? Do you think that I'm _done_ with you?" When the boy did not answer, Ganon continued, "I told you, didn't I, that wasting my time with you needed to be worth my while. Letting you down will get me only a fight. I prefer your submission."

Link swallowed, hard, and managed to say, "Please."

There was silence for a moment before Ganon said, " _Please_? Please, what?"

Link tried to form more words, but his world was filled with pain, that creaked in his shoulders, screamed through his muscles, and pounded in his head. No other words would form, either in his brain or on his lips.

Ganon looked down at the boy's face, contemplating. He was not known for being merciful, but he said, "And what do you think you have to bargain with? You want release, but why should I bother granting it? What will you give to me?"

Link forced his brain to do something other than scream inside his skull. At length, and with much effort, he managed to say, "You want my submission."

Ganon laughed again, darkly, and released the boy's hair. A shame you're not good at giving it."

Link squeezed his eyes shut again. "Please," he said again, knowing it was probably futile.

"I'll consider it, boy. Remember that tearing your arms from their sockets would grant me near as much pleasure." Without waiting for a reply, Ganon turned away. is boots echoed on the stone floor, and were shortly followed by the sound of a door opening and closing. Then, there was only looming silence. Link didn't have any way to fight the chains that bound and stretched his body; he could only stay there, unmoving and aching. What was more, he had no way to fight the tears that came again, running down his cheeks.

Seconds passed in agony, turning to minutes. The boy had no real idea of how time passed. Minutes were excruciating. They could have been hours; they could have been decades. It was all the same to Link, who found that ever breath seemed to cause some new pain to start in his muscles or joints.

Finally, the door opened again and the footsteps returned, coming this time toward him. He forced his eyes open, even as Ganon tilted his chin up.

"You don't have anything to give me that I cannot take for myself," he said, and Link felt himself start to despair. "Here is what you will do, boy. You will spend one week here. You can do it in my dungeon in chains, bleeding. Or you can do it in my bedroom, on your knees."

Link was sure his heart actually stopped in that instant. He would have sagged against the chains if he'd been able to, but the way he was stretched made that impossible. He didn't answer; he wasn't sure what choice would be worse. Seconds crawled by.

"Answer me, boy. You won't find me so generous the next time I come in here," Ganon warned.

"Don't leave me like this," Link whispered. He forced himself to open his eyes and look at the Gerudo king.

"You heard my offer, boy," Ganon said. His voice reminded Link of a blade that would slide cleanly through whatever it touched, including flesh. He shuddered at that thought, though it hurt to do so.

"I don't want to stay in this dungeon," Link replied, gathering more courage than he thought he had left, and raising his chin.

"If you disobey me, or try to run from me before I am through with you, this machine will seem like paradise," Ganon said. It didn't sound like a warning so much as a promise. Link's mouth went dry again, but he nodded his understanding.

The sound of the machinery working came almost immediately. The shackles around the boy's ankles came open, and the chains that held him went slack all at once. He wasn't prepared for it. Even if he had been, his strained muscles wouldn't have supported him. He fell almost immediately to his knees. He caught himself on his hands, but that impact jarred him, and fresh pain shot through his arms, causing him to cry out. He gritted his teeth as the pain flowed through him. Eventually, it dulled, and he looked up.

Ganon was standing above him, hands on hips. Link tried to push himself up, tried to _stand_ , but his body refused to cooperate. The chains that were still attached to his wrists, while slack, felt impossibly heavy when he tried to raise his arms at all. He remembered what Ganon had said, about spending the week on his knees, and he looked down again, unable to bear the thought of meeting the Gerudo king's gaze.

Ganon had other ideas.

"Look at me, boy."

It was all Link could do to obey. He didn't _want_ to. The memory of the chains pulling at his limbs was still screaming in his body, however, and the thought of going back to that was even worse than the thought of looking up. After a long moment, he managed it.

Ganon took something out of a pouch on his hip and tossed it at Link's feet. Link looked at it, confused. It was a bottle, filled with dark red liquid.

"I want you able to walk. Drink that."

Link reached for the bottle with one trembling hand. It took him much longer to pull the cork out than it should have; his arms moved sluggishly, and it seemed every movement brought either pain or the memory of it to his muscles. Finally, he raised the bottle to his lips and drank. The potion tasted more or less familiar, and the magic worked quickly, pulling torn muscles back together and repairing the damage. The feeling hurt in a different way, but at last _this_ pain was familiar. Minutes passed, and the boy just knelt there on the floor, letting the magic work. When it was over, he looked up again. His muscles still felt vaguely sore, as if he'd lifted something that was too heavy, but it was a vast improvement.

"Stand up," came the order.

Even though he didn't want to, Link found himself obeying that order. He pulled himself to his feet, unsteadily, and stood looking up at Ganon. Ganon didn't say anything else immediately. He took the bottle from the boy and finally released him from the chains entirely. Link rubbed his wrists, glad to be free, and regarded Ganon warily.

The Gerudo king looked him up and down for a long minute. Then, he said only one word. "Strip."

Link's face flooded with colour. " _Here_?" he asked. He knew what Ganon expected from him - at least in part - but he hadn't been ready for that, just then.

" _Here_?" Ganon repeated, mocking him. "Yes, boy. Here, or upstairs, or in the courtyard, does it matter? Your obedience is something I expect. Where we stand is irrelevant. As long as you are here, you will follow my orders."

Link shook his head. He couldn't possibly walk from here, in the _dungeon_ , all the way up into the tower where Ganon's private rooms were. Ganon did not have any _human_ servants, at least not in the castle proper, but the idea of walking so far naked was too much.

Ganon laughed. "You would choose pain again so soon?"

Link shook his head again, more emphatically. "Please," he said, though he had no idea what he could possibly ask for. Ganon had already granted him mercy. What else could he expect now? He had agreed to the terms himself, after all.

"Strip for me, boy, or I will leave you here in the state I found you," Ganon said. Again, it was not a threat or a warning; it simply _was_.

Link swallowed, hard, and cast his eyes down. He did move his hands, however, and began removing his clothes While he was in no particular hurry, he did not move _slowly_ , either. He didn't really want to face Ganon's anger, especially when he was still in such close proximity to the contraption that had caused so much pain so easily. Finally, he stood naked before the Gerudo king.

Ganon regarded the boy with something like satisfaction on his face. "Come," he said, and turned back toward the door. Link forced his legs to obey that order, afraid that if he hesitated for too long, he would never even get out of that room at all.

The walk to Ganon's chambers seemed to take hours. Ganon walked fairly quickly, and clearly expected the boy to keep up. Link did his best to do just that. He kept his eyes on Ganon, afraid to look around at whatever other inhabitants of the place that might be there to see this humiliation. At last, they reached the private rooms in the tower. Ganon pulled the door open and motioned for Link to go in ahead of him. Link hesitated for a moment, but ultimately did as he was expected.

Ganon lingered in the doorway. "Luckily for you, I don't have time to deal with you right now. You will not leave this room, and you will not get your clothes or weapons back until I give them to you. When I return this evening, I expect you to follow any order I give you without hesitation or complaint. Is this all clear?"

Link nodded, but did not speak. Ganon turned and left again, shutting the door behind him. The boy stood in the middle of the room, staring at the closed door for a minute. He thought, briefly, of trying to find a way out, but that thought didn't last long. His clothes were somewhere he'd never find them now, and he had no weapons. On top of that, Ganon had specifically told him if he tried to run, there would be consequences.

Finally, Link resigned himself to the situation. For better or worse, he'd made his choice. Ganon had left him alone for now, as well, so he had time to steel himself for whatever would come later. There wasn't really anything he could do but wait. Despite the potion he'd taken to help his torn muscles, he still felt tired. After debating with himself for a few moments, he decided to give in to that. He crawled into Ganon's bed, trying not to think of what might happen in that bed later, and fell asleep almost immediately.

When he woke, it was dark. A torch burned on the wall, but there was no other light save moonlight. Still, it was enough to at least by. ink sat up and rubbed his eyes. His muscles felt much better than they had when he'd first lay down; the potion had finished working its magic entirely. He pushed the covers down and clubbed out of the bed. He still felt a tiny bit shaky on his feet, but after a few seconds, he steadied.

There was a plate of food and a cup of water on the table in the centre of the room. Link had no idea how long it had been there; he hadn't woken until now, so if Ganon had been back, he'd missed it It was strange, though. to think he would have come and gone silently. It was worse, though, to think that someone _else_ had been in the room while he slept naked in the bed.

Despite the misgivings he had, Link _was_ hungry. It was strange, to sit down at a table to eat but not be dressed. There was nothing for it, though, and he tried not to think about it. He ate rather quickly, not realising how hungry he was, and finished all the water as well. Then, he went and washed up in the attached bathing area. When he came back, Ganon was waiting for him.

He froze in the archway, staring at Ganon. He hadn't heard the door open, so just how long had he been there?

"Feeling rested, boy?" Ganon asked.

Link nodded, once, but did not move otherwise.

"Come here," came the order. It wasn't unexpected, but Link still almost winced to hear it. He hesitated for a few seconds before he forced his feet to carry him across the room so he could stand before Ganon.

Ganon reached down and tilted Link's face up to look at him. He wasn't particularly gentle about it. "I want you on your knees. You've rested long enough." He let go of Link's face and waited. Link sunk slowly to his knees, his heart pounding in his head the entire time. His ears and cheeks burned. Although Ganon hadn't yet told him to do anything really dirty, he was still naked, and on his knees; that was more than enough reason to feel humiliated.

"Should I tell you what to do while you're down there, or can you figure it out on your own?"

Link glanced up at Ganon, but did not meet his eyes. He had known since before he'd agreed that this was what would be expected of him. This was really the least Ganon could - and probably _would_ \- do. Still, he hesitated.

"Don't keep me waiting, boy. I let you sleep earlier. Do you think my generosity comes with nothing asked in return?"

Link frowned, angry, unable to help it. "You would ask this of me either way!"

Ganon laughed, and reached down to tangle his hand in Link's hair. He jerked the boy's head up, forcing him to meet his gaze. "Then do you not need my hospitality, boy? Shall I chain you to the wall and use you as I see fit? I would, if you would like that better."

Without thinking better of it, Link tried to shake his head. With Ganon's hand gripping his hair, though, it wasn't a very good idea. He stopped and just glared up at Ganon.

"No more of this, boy. I left you alone all afternoon. If you want me to treat you badly, I'll happily oblige. But right now, you're going to service me, whether you want to or not." As he spoke, Ganon reached down and undid the fastenings on his pants. His cock was already most of the way hard, and Link found himself staring at it.

"Open your mouth, boy," Ganon said, pulling Link's hand up again. Link found himself wishing he'd just done as he'd been told to being with. If he had, maybe Ganon wouldn't be so rough. To make up for talking back, he _did_ do as he was asked then, and opened his mouth. Ganon pulled Link's face forward, toward his mostly-hard cock. When he was reasonably convinced that the boy was going to obey him, Ganon let go of his hair and let him do it on his own.

Link was understandably hesitant as he sucked Ganon's cock. As it grew to full hardness, however, he actually started to enjoy it.

"That's it, boy," Ganon said from above him, when the boy began to suck his cock like he actually wanted to. After a few minutes, however, Ganon's hands found their way back into Link's hair, and he used that as leverage to fuck the boy's face in earnest. Link had to use his hand, then, wrapping it around the base of Ganon's cock so the man couldn't push too far down his throat and choke him. It went on like that until Ganon finally came, shooting more semen than Link was prepared for into the boy's mouth and down his throat. That _was_ enough to make him feel like he was choking, and he ended up coughing, spilling come into his hands and down his face.

Ganon pulled the boy to his feet. "You're a mess," he said, earning a glare. He ignored that and continued, "Go wash your face."

Link's eyebrows knitted together. His face was burning again, but he managed to go back to the washroom and clean up. When he came back, Ganon was put together again. Link looked at him with trepidation.

Ganon's eyes moved slowly over the boy. Link shifted, uncomfortable and embarrassed under that gaze. Since he had no clothing for cover, he couldn't hide his arousal. His face would not stop burning.

"When I come for you in the morning, I expect you back on your knees without having to tell you," Ganon said. "I've been lenient today. Hesitation tomorrow will be punished."

The memory of chains rang in Link's mind, and he nodded his agreement. 

Once again, Ganon left him, alone and confused. On top of that, he was still hard, and his body ached with want. He hadn't expected this to end where it had.

He sat on the edge of the bed and tried to think of anything other than his needy cock. His efforts were unsuccessful. Even when he thought, again, of the torturous contraption he'd been chained to earlier, his erection did not go away. Finally, he couldn't take it anymore, and reached down to take care of it the only way he currently could.

Afterwards, he stared down at his own come coating his fingers, and felt ashamed. Would Ganon really release him when the week was up? What would tomorrow be like? Why did the Gerudo king grant him such leniency after he'd been so cruel? It wasn't like him to show any mercy; Link was well aware of that.

He cleaned up again and lay back on the bed. Confusion gave way to exhaustion again, and he fell asleep like that, on top of the covers.

As before, when he woke, there was food and water waiting for him. He decided to just accept that, and ate what he wanted. Long hours passed, leaving Link alone with his thoughts. He spent a lot of time sleeping.

Also as before, Ganon appeared in the evening. Though it galled him to obey, Link went to his knees as expected, and did as he was told without hesitation. Ganon left afterwards, leaving Link to take care of himself alone again.

The rest of the week went much the same. All Ganon required was exactly what he'd said originally: Link on his knees. Though the boy anticipated, and even _wanted_ , something more, it never came. And then, the week was over.

Ganon came in on the morning of the final day to find Link asleep. He shook the boy roughly, once, to rouse him. Link blinked up in mild confusion, and sat up slowly. Ganon dropped a pile of green on the bed next to him. Link stared at it, half-asleep and uncomprehending.

"Your weapons are in the front hall. Be more careful where you venture in the future." So saying, Ganon turned to leave.

Link ignored the clothing and kicked his way out of the sheets. "That's _it_?" he asked. "All of this time, you locked me in this room and never touched me, and now you tell me to leave like an unwanted pet?"

Ganon stopped and turned back around. "Did you ever try to open the door?"

Link gaped at him. "…What?"

Ganon's mouth twitched. He crossed his arms. "Did you _try_ the door?"

Link shook his head, slowly, not liking where this was going.

"Then how can you accuse me of locking you in?"

"You told me not to leave the room," Link said.

Ganon laughed, condescendingly. "And you granted me total obedience, didn't you?"

Link could feel anger rise in himself, and his hands balled into fists at his sides. "What the hell did you keep me here for?"

"To use you for my pleasure, boy, wasn't that clear?"

"All I did for a week was suck your cock!" Usually, even admitting something like that would have made the boy turn red, but he was too angry to be embarrassed.

"Was there something else you would rather do for me, boy?" Ganon asked, his voice low.

The tips of Link's ears did go a little red at that, but he was still angry. He didn't answer.

Ganon took a step toward him. "Every night you spent on your knees for me, you stood up hard. Did you lay here and touch yourself every night, or did you lay in torment, waiting for me to do it for you?"

"Shut up!" Link said, but his words held no weight.

"Did you think I was going to fuck you, boy? Pull you up and throw you on the bed and make you take my cock?" Ganon continued, still mocking.

Link took a step back. He should have let Ganon walk out and taken his freedom, he knew. But now here they were, and he wasn't any good at backing down.

"Is that why you're angry now? Do you feel unfulfilled?" Ganon asked, advancing on the boy.

Link took another step back. "Stop it," he said, without conviction.

"Why do you think I have you a choice between torture and this?" Ganon asked, then, changing the subject a little.

Link frowned. He really didn't have an answer; he'd been asking himself that same question all week.

Ganon chuckled. "What would you do, boy, if I told you to get back on your knees, right now? All this time you spend defying me, all these years. I've always been the only one who knows what you need."

Link shook his head again. He wanted to argue, to tell Ganon he didn't have any idea, but words would not form on his lips.

"Answer my question, boy," Ganon ordered.

"I don't know," Link said, quietly, his voice a hoarse whisper.

"You do," Ganon said, getting another head shake from Link. Finally, he stopped moving forward. "I don't have time to play games with you all day. Put your clothes on and go, or come over here and get back on your knees where you belong."

Link was angry to hear it put to him that way. He knew he should leave. He was sure his heart would pound right out of his chest. He glanced at his clothing, but his body already betrayed him. He took the first step back toward Ganon, and was already lost. He could feel the man's eyes on him as he sank slowly to his knees. He reached for Ganon's belt without being told.

Ganon was not at all gentle this time. Link couldn't keep from gagging as Ganon's cock hit the back of his throat; there was no chance to put his hand in the way this time, because Ganon wouldn't allow him one. That went on for a few minutes, and Link did his best to keep up. When Ganon's hand got too tight in his hair, he struggled, but of course that was futile.

Ganon didn't come in Link's mouth this time, though. Instead, he pulled him back to his feet and turned him around. Rather than taking him to the bed, however, he shoved the boy roughly against the nearest wall. He held him there with one arm, and brought his free hand up to the boy's mouth, shoving his fingers past Link's lips. The boy fought for a moment, and his teeth started to come down on Ganon's fingers.

"Are you sure you want to do that?" Ganon asked, growling the words into Link's ear. As he did that, he moved his hand a little, all but choking the boy with his fingers. Link relaxed his jaw, then, getting the message. After a moment, Ganon relaxed his hand again as well.

A few seconds passed, and Ganon pulled his hand out of Link's mouth and moved it down between their bodies. He slid one spit-slick finger into the boy's ass without warning. Link tensed, and cried out. Ganon ignored him and added a second finger, almost immediately. It _hurt_ , and Link fought him again, trying in vain to find a way to break free of Ganon's arms.

"Relax, boy, or you're going to bleed more than you need to," Ganon said. He slid his fingers in and out a few times, ignoring the tension that kept Link too tight to really enjoy it. Then, he pulled his fingers away and replaced them with his cock. He was a little slower with that, but it was still painful. Link cried out again, and tears formed at the corners of his eyes.

"Stop," he managed to say.

Ganon's low chuckle echoed in his ear. " _Stop_? After all that, can you tell me you don't want this?"

Link turned his face, almost against the wall, and didn't answer. That was answer enough for Ganon, and he kept going, regardless of how tense Link remained.

Despite the pain, Link's body still acted against him, and he started to push his hips back _toward_ Ganon, instead of continuing to try and get away. His cries weren't entirely cries of pain, and Ganon noticed that.

"There, boy. You wanted this, or you wouldn't have gotten so mad that I didn't give it to you."

Link shook his head, but he couldn't really deny what Ganon was saying.

Ganon pushed into him again, hard, and stayed there. Link tried to move his hips, seeking that sensation again, but he was pinned against the wall and couldn't achieve much.

"Do you want me to continue?" Ganon asked him. Link nodded, slowly, but that wasn't enough. "Tell me, boy. Say it."

"Please."

"Please, _what_ ," Ganon growled.

Link shook his head again. Ganon's hand was in his hair almost immediately. "Stop wasting my time."

"Please, don't stop," Link finally managed.

Ganon let his hair go and moved again. This time, he didn't stop again. He angled his hips slightly, slamming his cock against the boy's prostate. Link cried out and shuddered around him. Finally, he came, clenching his jaw so he wouldn't say Ganon's name out loud. Ganon continued to pound into him until he, too, came.

Instead of letting Link go entirely when he pulled out of him, Ganon pulled the boy around to face him.

"Satisfied, boy? Is this what you wanted, when I left you alone at night?"

Link said nothing.

"Do you enjoy belonging to me? You've always hated fighting, unless you get too angry. Or unless you think you're protecting something."

"Stop."

"This suits you, you know. Whether you tell yourself it isn't what you want or not. You do so well on your knees."

Link frowned up at him, angrily, but remained silent. Ganon looked down at him for a long time before he continued speaking.

"What will you do now? If I let you go, are you going to run from me again? Deny how much you want to be here?"

"Stop," Link said again.

"Is that all you can tell me, boy?" Ganon asked, sounding annoyed. He let the boy go, then, and stepped back. "Get dressed and go, then."

Link wasn't sure how to respond. He slid away from Ganon and picked up his clothes again, but he didn't put them on. He wanted to clean up before he did. Ganon watched him as he walked off to do so, but neither of them said anything else.

When Link came back, fully dressed, Ganon was gone. He found the door unlocked as promised, and had to wonder if it had really been so the whole time. He pushed that thought out of his mind as best he could and made his way to the front hall. The halls were strangely deserted, and Link found that unnerving. Also as promised, his weapons were by the front door. He wasn't quite sure where they'd been all this time; Ganon couldn't actually _touch_ the Master Sword, so how it had been moved at all was a mystery. Whatever the case, it was here now, along with all the other things that had been taken from him when he'd been put in the dungeon. He put all his gear back on and made his way off the castle grounds, starting toward home.

Several weeks passed. Link didn't have too much to do, just then, to occupy his time. He rode his horse, or spent time in the forest. More than before, though, his thoughts turned back to Ganon, and his more-or-less lenient treatment. Aside from the initial thing with the chains, he'd been almost _nice_ , for Ganon. Link tried not to hear the Gerudo king's voice in his head, but it came unbidden.

The nights were the worst. He'd never really slept _well_ , ut it was worse now. Perhaps the very worst part was that the dreams didn't always count as nightmares. he would wake in the middle of the night, hard and covered in sweat, and unable to get Ganon's words out of his mind.

Finally, he could stand it no longer. He climbed out of his bed, though it was the middle of the night, and pulled his clothes on. He found Epona, awake and alert outside, and went up to her. She regarded him with something like suspicion as he saddled her up and strapped his sword to the saddle. Normally, he would just carry it himself, so it was strange.

"I need you to look after this for a bit. There's no one I trust more," he whispered to her, double-checking the strap that held the sheathed sword in place. She didn't look happy, but she stood still as he swung up onto her back all the same.

It was long past sunrise when they reached the edge of the desert. Epona crossed the bridge into the desert easily enough, but after that, she dug her heels in and would go no further. Nothing Link did would make her budge. Finally, he had to go forward on foot.

"Fine," he told her, though of course she couldn't say anything back. "I'll call you, you know. I know this is a bad idea, but I have to do _something_."

She regarded him reproachfully, but he walked away anyway. He took his shield with him, but left his sword with her, as he'd said he would. He had no other weapons on him.

He didn't fight the automatons that met him outside the gates of the Gerudo king's castle. He defended himself against their axes, but that was all. Eventually, they caught him, as he knew they would, and hauled him off to the dungeons.

Link wasn't sure how much time passed. It was certainly awhile, but he'd waited much longer for much less. Finally, however, Ganon appeared. He came into the cell, letting the door slam shut behind him, and stood with his arms crossed, glaring down at Link.

"Did you not learn your lesson last time, boy?" he asked.

Link stood up. "I didn't come here to make you angry," he said. "I didn't even come armed."

"What are you doing here?" Ganon asked, not sounding particularly impressed.

"You were right," the boy said. He could feel colour rise in his cheeks, though, and looked at the ground.

"Oh? About what?"

Link took a deep breath. This had seemed so much easier, back home. It had seemed easier right up to _now_ , with Ganon standing there in front of him.

"I would advise you not to waste my time," Ganon said, irritated.

"…about what I needed," Link finally said. His words were soft and hurried. Ganon uncrossed his arms and stared down at the boy for a long time. At first, Link wasn't sure he'd even heard.

"What did you come here for, boy? To ask me to pin you to the wall again? You're out of luck. I'm in no mood to persuade you or force you." Ganon turned to leave. Link half-rushed forward and reached out, catching his arm.

"That's not what I came for!"

Ganon glanced down at the boy's hand on his arm, and pulled that arm away. "Is that so."

Link dropped his hand back to his side. "I gave you obedience before. Would you take it again?"

Ganon laughed, and not nicely. "I told you, boy, I'm in no mood. Your idea of obedience and mine are hardly the same."

"I can do whatever you ask of me!" Link protested.

Ganon reached out, then, quicker than Link even anticipated, and wrapped his hand around the boy's throat.

"Is this a joke to you, boy?" he asked, tightening his fingers a little. Link started to struggle, to try to get away from his grip. "Do you think you can waltz into my castle every time you think you need me to fill you with my cock? You offer me obedience without knowing what you're saying." His hand continued to tighten, and Link continued to try to escape, finally bringing his own hands up to try and pull Ganon's away.

Ganon leant down, closer, and did not loosen his grip. "Let go, boy. Stop fighting me." When Link inevitably did not listen, he added, " _Obey_ me. Drop your hands."

Link wasn't stupid. He understood, immediately, what Ganon was doing. Still, it was hard to trust enough to do as he'd been told. Everything in him told him to fight. He forced that away, and slowly forced his hands back to his sides. Ganon's hand stayed exactly where it was for a few more seconds before he finally let go.

"What do you think I want from you, boy, other than what's in your hand?"

Link looked down at his right hand, at the Triforce symbol that shone there even through his gloves, then looked back up. He was starting to seriously regret having come here. "I don't know," he whispered. "I thought you _wanted_ my obedience."

Ganon laughed, and Link frowned up at him. "Sometimes I do. Sometimes, I want you to fight me. Do you think I chain you in my dungeon to _teach_ you anything? You're wrong, if you do." Link's eyebrows knitted together, at that. Ganon leant down close to him again. "Sometimes I just want to hear you scream, make you suffer, punish you for constantly being in my way." Link took a step back, so Ganon asked, "Going to run from me now, boy? Now that you know, can you stand it?" Link shook his head, though exactly what he was denying, even he wasn't sure. Ganon straightened up again. "I'm inclined to let you leave this time, Link."

Link was surprised to hear the Gerudo king actually say his name. "Let me go?" he asked.

"Yes. I'll let you go free, with no consequences other than your damaged pride. On one condition, that is."

Link bit his lip. "What condition?"

"Look me in the eye and tell me you don't want to be here."

"What?"

"You heard me. Tell me you want to run from me, now, and you don't still want to do as I want you to."

Link swallowed, hard. He wanted to do just that. It was true he was sorry he'd come here, but he couldn't quite deny that he still felt the desire that had brought him here in the first place.

He looked up, managing to meet Ganon's eyes.

"I'm waiting," Ganon said, flatly.

"I can't," Link said, hating the words as they left his lips.

Ganon nodded. "Then you're at my mercy, aren't you? You're welcome to run if you think you can escape without your sword."

"I didn't come here to run away!"

"No, you came here to 'obey' me, or so you think."

"What do you want me to say?"

Ganon considered the boy silently for a moment. "I think you'll eventually get angry and decide to regret this. But until then, I suppose I can take you up on your offer. You'll find no leniency this time, however."

"I don't expect any," Link said, steadily.

"I wonder," Ganon said. He turned away, then, and opened the door. "Come with me."

Link took a deep breath and did as he was told. He followed Ganon upstairs into the tower, though he went to a different area than the las time. The rooms were bigger, with nicer furniture. Link had been here before, though it had been against his will, and some time ago. He looked around the room, not really seeing it, not sure what he was really supposed to do.

He actually jumped when Ganon's hand fell on his shoulder. "I don't think you need all those clothes, do you? Considering what you came here for."

Link felt goosebumps rise along his skin, even though none of it was uncovered yet. He reminded himself that he'd wanted to be here, and began pulling his clothes off. He could feel Ganon watching him, which only served to make him more aware of the goosebumps.

"I was hoping you'd be harder than _that_ ," Ganon remarked. "I guess I'll just have to change that, won't I? Come over here."

Link felt his face flush, though he wasn't anywhere near as embarrassed as he could have been. He walked toward the Gerudo king, letting him steer him across the room. Once again, they weren't headed for the bed. Instead, Ganon stopped near the large wooden table on the other side of the room. He positioned the boy facing away from him, between himself and the table, and leant down to speak into his ear.

"You came here wanting me to fuck you, didn't you?"

Link nodded, once, but did not speak.

"Then I should give you what you came for. Bend over."

Link hesitated, though. "Why here?"

"Did you prefer the wall?"

"What's wrong with the _bed_?"

Ganon took hold of the boy's shoulders and forced him down on the table. "If this is your idea of obedience, I'm not impressed. I'll fuck you in the bed when you earn it."

Something that felt cold like despair and hot like passion ran through Link. He couldn't help being tense, but he did what Ganon wanted after that, spreading his legs easily and pushing back against Ganon's hands, and then his cock.

After that was over, Ganon stood the boy up again. "Is that what you wanted, boy? Are you satisfied?"

Link considered how to answer. "If I say yes, are you going to leave?"

Ganon laughed. "I'm going to leave regardless of how you answer. I have things to do that aren't you."

Link reddened, but said, "I'm not satisfied. It's not all I want."

" _That_ is a good answer," Gagnon said. "Stay here and long for me awhile. And don't you _dare_ think of doing it yourself when your cock gets hard again."

Ganon cleaned up and left. Because of what he'd said, Link found himself preoccupied with thoughts of what Ganon might use him for. Inevitably, he did get hard again. It was a struggle not to relieve himself, after awhile. He almost did it anyway, but he couldn't convince himself that Ganon wouldn't know about it.

When Ganon did return, Link was still aching for him. But he'd brought food and drink, and indicated that Link should join him. Though he surely noticed the boy's arousal, he said nothing of it. Before coming to the table, Link started to gather his clothes, but Ganon stopped him.

"You don't need those, I told you," Ganon said.

"You want me to sit and eat with you _naked_?" Link asked, disbelieving. It was odd enough to do that _alone_. Doing it with Ganon's eyes on him seemed an impossible thing. His cock already practically throbbed between his legs. How could he eat?

"Sit," Ganon said. Despite what he was thinking, Link did do as he was told, and they ate in silence that was far more uncomfortable for Link than for Ganon.

Afterwards, Ganon pushed his chair back away from the table. "Aren't you going to thank me for my hospitality?" he asked, levelling his gaze at Link. Link stared at him, uncomprehending. "Come here."

During the meal, Link's erection had gone away, but his cock began to stir again as he pushed his own chair back, and rose from it to go to Ganon as he'd been told.

Ganon pushed the boy to his knees. "You know what I want," he said.

Link did know, and very well.

Ganon pulled him back up before he was done. Link felt his cock twitch with anticipation. He watched as Ganon moved from the chair he was in to a much larger chair, over by the fireplace. When he beckoned, Link followed, still willing to obey largely because of his own desire.

Ganon pulled the boy into his lap so he was straddling his legs. He slid his hand down between Link's legs, pausing to squeeze his balls before pushing one finger up inside him. He had cleaned up earlier, of course, but he was still slick inside from the oil Ganon had used before. He was only a little bit sore, and that soreness wasn't enough to keep him from wanting. Ganon slid another finger inside him, stretching him, but removed both again much sooner than Link wanted him to.

"Very eager today, aren't we?" Ganon asked, causing Link to turn red and look down. Ganon pulled his face back up with his clean hand. "Your shyness is absurd. I already know you want to ride my cock. Does it do you any good to pretend otherwise?" Predictably, Link didn't answer. "I should make you beg me for it, rid you of some of that inhibition. But _I_ don't feel like waiting all night, so for now, I won't." He pulled the boy closer against him, and used his free hand to position his cock at Link's entrance. "You're already thinking about this, aren't you? Well, do it. Ride my cock until you come."

Link was so turned on, he wouldn't have been able to disobey that order if he wanted to. He still felt embarrassed as he lowered himself onto the Gerudo king's cock, but that embarrassment didn't last long. It felt too good for him to _stay_ embarrassed, and he worked himself enthusiastically on Ganon's cock until he did come, head thrown back, crying out loudly.

Ganon wasn't quite finished, however; he'd held his own orgasm back. He pulled Link up and off of his cock, then stood, carrying the boy with him to the bed at last. Link remembered what he'd been told about earning it, and wondered if he'd managed to do that, as Ganon lay him down on his back.

Ganon knelt above the boy. "Do you enjoy belonging to me, Link? Can you finally admit it?"

He had asked that so many times. Link had almost admitted it more than once. Now, he managed a very slight nod. It wasn't a full admission, but it was closer than he'd ever come before. The smile on Ganon's face was really more of a leer, then. He reached down and took hold of his own cock. Link watched the man's hand slide along his length, not sure what he was doing.

"You made quite a mess of my clothes, boy," Ganon said. For the first time, Link noticed the semen on Ganon's vest and shirt, and his face reddened again. He almost apologised, but that seemed silly. Ganon had wanted him to come; he'd said as much.

Ganon's hand continued to move along his cock, and it finally dawned on Link that Ganon hadn't brought him over to the bed to keep fucking him. He turned his face away, unable to bear the thought that Ganon was going to come all over him.

"No, boy. Look at me," Ganon ordered. Link did not. Ganon reached down and took him by the hair, jerking his face back around. "Do as I tell you. If I have to hold you here, you can have it all in your face instead." He let go, leaving Link to obey or disobey as he chose. It was more humiliating to think of Ganon coming in his face like that, so he did as he'd been told, and watched.

Ganon came not long after, leaving hot ribbons of semen across the boy's chest and stomach. It _was_ humiliating, but the worst part for Link was realising that he _liked_ it.

"Don't move," Ganon told him, hoarsely. Link nodded, indicating he'd heard. Ganon moved away from a quick minute, then returned, finally naked. He slid into the bed next to Link, pulling the boy closer to him.

Link resisted a little. "I want to clean up," he said.

"No. You can clean up in the morning," came Ganon's reply.

Link was shocked. Ganon had always either let him clean up, or cleaned him up himself. "But-"

" _No._ I want you to fall asleep thinking about who you belong to. Be grateful that I don't mark you more permanently."

Link's heart was pounding. He was sure he'd never be able to sleep after hearing those words, but he was exhausted, and actually fell asleep quickly.

When he woke, Ganon was still asleep. He lay there for a few minutes before he just couldn't anymore. He slid out of the bed and went to go wash all the evidence of the previous night's activities off. He washed his hair and face, too, figuring he might as well get all the way clean.

Ganon was still in bed when he finished. Now that he wasn't just focused on sex, Link looked at the room in the growing light, seeing it for the first time.

They had been enemies so often and for so long that Link almost never stopped to have any appreciation for how nice everything Ganon surrounded himself with really was. Ganon _was_ a king in his own right, so it made sense, but Link usually just didn't pay attention. Really, he didn't often have much of a _chance_ to. Ganon's castle fortress was second only to Hyrule Castle in beauty and extravagance, and this room was no exception to that.

Link finally made his way over to the window. There was a large, cushioned ledge in front of it, so that one could sit and look out. Even though it was leagues away, Link could see Hyrule Castle shining in the early morning light, far off in the distance. He felt ashamed, then, for what he was doing. No only was he letting himself be used and humiliated by one of the greatest enemies Hyrule had ever known, he was doing it by choice. Ganon was not _currently_ seeking any sort of retribution against the Hylians, but Link wasn't a fool. He knew they would always be enemies, in the end. Whether he spent only hours here, or months, they would be enemies again. Zelda, Impa, Sheik, _all_ of Hyrule considered him a hero. What kind of hero knelt at the feet of his worst enemy, naked and willing?

"Enjoying the view, boy?" came Ganon's voice from close behind. Link jumped, and turned to face him. Ganon had come over to him without him even noticing; he'd been too focused on his own thoughts to pay attention.

At first, he thought Ganon might be angry with him for getting out of bed without being told, but there was no sign of anger on the man's face as he closed the remaining distance between them. He gestured back to the window.

"Go ahead and look," he said. Link found himself turning back around to look at the castle again. There was plenty else to see out that window, but his eyes kept going back to the pale, shining towers.

Ganon stood directly behind the boy and put his hands on his shoulders. He let them wander, sliding down Link's arms, then around to his chest, brushing over his nipples, then moving away. After a minute of that, he leant down and ran his tongue along the top curve of the boy's ear, causing Link's breath to catch. He did that again, then moved down to the boy's neck. As he sucked on the flesh there, he let his hands return to the boy's now-hard nipples, pinching them and playing with them. Then he moved one of his hands down to toy with Link's cock, bringing it fully to attention. He pushed the boy forward, then, so he was kneeling on the cushions at the corner of the window. He held him there, pressed half against the wall, and spoke into his ear, as he liked to do.

"What I wouldn't give to bind you as you are in chains and lead you through the square in Castle Town," he said, his voice low. Link immediately felt his skin develop goosebumps. "Can you imagine it, boy? Your cock hard and dripping like it is now, your arms held so you could do nothing about it. I'd come inside you and plug you up, so even if no one else knew, _you_ would know, _you ___would feel my come trapped inside your body as you walked."

Link turned his face away from the view, against the hard, cold stone.

"No," he said, his voice choked.

Ganon laughed a little at that. "Oh, yes, boy, _yes_. You can preteen to hate the idea, but I know better. And so does your body, despite what you try to tell yourself." As he spoke, he reached down and grabbed the boy's cock again, roughly, squeezing the sensitive head. He brought his hand back up and ran his fingers along the boy's face, leaving pre-come smeared there. "Do you see how wet you are? Your cock is practically begging for attention."

Link steadied himself by holding on to the edge of the wall at the ledge it created near the corner. He closed his eyes tightly, trying to tell himself Ganon's words didn't mean anything. Even with his eyes closed, though, he was not safe from the Gerudo king's torment. He couldn't get the image Ganon had described to fade from his mind. His cheeks and ears burned, and his cocked throbbed with longing. He didn't want to admit to himself that the idea of being bound and humiliated made his body thrum with desire.

Ganon buried his hand in Link's still-wet hair and jerked his head back, painfully. "I'm going to fill you with my come now, boy."

Link moaned, and his legs parted too easily as Ganon's hand moved between them. He oiled the boy's hole up again, roughly, and thrust into him. Link met that thrust and each one after it. At one point, Ganon pulled one of Link's hands off the wall and placed it on his own cock.

"Your cock is still in need of attention. Better give it what it wants."

Link was too far gone to consider fighting or disobedience. He moved his hand in time with Ganon's thrusts at first. As he got closer to orgasm, and more desperate to achieve it, he sped up his movements, _needing_ release. He opened his eyes again just before his climax, and saw the castle, again, in the distance. As he came, he could still see the outline of the towers, seemingly seared onto his eyelids when they closed again.

Ganon did come inside him, as promised. He pulled out almost immediately after, and moved away, leaving Link panting and unsure of whether he was allowed to move or not. Before he decided one way or the other, Ganon was back, pushing something cool and smooth up into his ass. It wasn't _small_ , but it wasn't as thick as Ganon's cock, either.

"Plugged full of my come," Ganon said, sort of explaining. "Do you like that, boy?"

Link nodded before he could stop himself.

"Mm. I thought you would. Would you like to know why I don't parade you through Hyrule in chains?"

Link stiffened, but nodded again.

"As lovely as you'd look aching for me in the middle of a crowded square, I don't think I really want anyone else seeing you that way. As much as I want to thoroughly debase you, I'd rather save the sight of it for my eyes alone."

Link let out a breath he hadn't realised he was holding. He'd been genuinely worried that Ganon really would do something like that, and he wouldn't be able to escape it. But he hadn't counted on Ganon being possessive. He was almost _relieved_ by that.

"Don't you dare remove this," Ganon said, reaching down and pushing on the plug for emphasis. "I want you just like this when I come back this evening. You can put your clothes on. I'll give you free reign, so long as you stay indoors and come to me when I summon you. But _this_ stays _here_."

"What if it falls out?" Link wondered aloud.

"See that it doesn't."


End file.
